Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian Warrior Returns
by Crazed Zarbon Otaku
Summary: This is the sequel to my last fic, Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian on Frieza's Ship. Zarbon has died on Namek and is in Hell (or HFIL, whatever you want to call it). But someone wants to wish him back... An interesting AU. Will be multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Fasia

A/N: Thanks so much for the encouraging feedback about the prologue. I'm really glad you liked it. This is the actual story, and it's going to be an AU… *Watches as a few readers go to press the back button.* Hey, please stay! Look, it won't be your average AU, with everyone as Saiyans, or anything over-done like that. It's after the Frieza saga, as soon as the Dragonballs are back, and Zarbon is currently (please note the use of that word) dead. All the characters are going to be the same, and all events up to this point are going to be unchanged. I will not write anyone OOC and then say "well, I can because this is an AU." I think that's pretty stupid, because an AU means Alternate Universe, not Alternate Character Reality. I know that people change because of experiences, but seriously, Vegeta isn't going to suddenly become a romantic sweetheart just because Bulma's on his planet. Anyway, if you don't remember, Fasia is that girl Zarbon fought in the tournament.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own DBZ! I always have. My name is Akira Toriyama. Look! Outside! See the flying pigs?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian Warrior Returns  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An alien woman landed on the surface of Planet Earth. She opened the door to her spaceship and stepped out onto the unfamiliar soil, her long black hair streaming out behind her in the wind. Her armour was the usual bronze of all Frieza's mercenaries, a ridiculous reminder of the evil so many people, both innocent and guilty of cruelty and violence themselves, had faced. No one had been quite as terrible as Frieza. In Fasia's eyes, it was even Frieza's fault her love had been taken away. If it weren't for Frieza, she reasoned, he wouldn't have been on that stupid planet in the first place. What was it called again? Na… Nam something. She'd forgotten what came next. It didn't matter anyway.  
  
What mattered was that Fasia was going to bring her love back.  
  
  
  
Zarbon sat down. He had hardly expected hell to be a million barrels of fun, but surely he was supposed to be being tortured or something. Not that he wanted that, but this was just plain boring. He hadn't seen any familiar faces for the months.. years… decades, even, that he'd been down there.  
  
"Maybe that's true torture," he mused. "Maybe true torture is sitting, sitting, slowly going insane with lack of contact from any other thinking being and not being able to do anything about it."  
  
The Narcissian had certainly become a bit more philosophical over the time he had been dead. There wasn't much else to do but think. He had long since guessed that they were meant to be thinking over their sins. Thinking over all his sins for all eternity was most certainly a good punishment for the former henchman. He had a lot to think about.  
  
  
  
Bulma Briefs, billionaire heiress to a fortune made from her father's company, was watching a boring daytime soap when she heard a quiet knock at the door. Still in her pyjamas, and knowing that her mother would get it, she ignored the sound and went back to Michael's badly-acted proposal to Mary-Anne. But her mother didn't get the door, and the knocking grew louder and more insistent. Bulma groaned. She just remembered, her mother and father had gone away on a business trip, and she was all alone except for the jerk Vegeta, who was currently doing his favourite thing in life. Training, of course. The man was so annoying. His priorities were in strict order. Training, eating and sleeping. He did practically nothing else. Except maybe insult people. That could go between eating and sleeping. Bulma yawned, and got up off the couch, using the remote control to turn off the TV.  
  
"Just what I need," she muttered to herself. "To be disturbed by some annoying travelling salesman or religious whatever. Maybe they might want to realise that even the richest woman in the world gets sick of the local annoying door-knocking people club every once in a while."  
  
Even so, Bulma turned the knob and opened the door. When she saw the figure standing in the doorway, she gasped. The woman was about her height, with long black hair. But the thing that had made Bulma gasp wasn't that. It was the cat ears. And the tail. And the fact her skin was purple.  
  
"I am very sorry to alarm you," Fasia said quietly. "I don't mean any harm." But she may as well have not said anything. Bulma had fainted.  
  
Fasia stepped over Bulma, and went inside to get a glass of water to revive the blue-haired human woman. She may have been part of Frieza's army at one time, but Fasia wasn't really a bad person, and she blanched at the thought of leaving Bulma there and just taking the radar. What would she tell her love when she brought him back? "Oh yeah, I took it when the blue-haired woman was unconscious?" For some reason, Fasia didn't think that was a good idea. Very unromantic, for one thing. She found the kitchen quickly enough. She opened a cupboard and grabbed the first glass she saw. Filling it with tap water, she crept back to the door, so as not to spill the liquid. She fixed her eyes on the glass, making sure not a drop spilt. Unfortunately, that was a bad idea.  
  
She suddenly crashed into something about her height, and very solid. The glass of water fell out of her hands and crashed to the floor, glass shattering everywhere. Dazed, Fasia looked up at the blurry image above her. She could make out spiky black hair, and a blue spandex suit. She blinked again. Her fists clenched. It was that Prince man, Vegeta. The one who killed her Zarbon. She gritted her teeth, keeping her anger under check. She may have been in love on the point of obsession with Zarbon, but this man had the power to kill him, and Zarbon had defeated her so many years ago. She didn't say anything.  
  
"What are you doing here, woman? I notice you have Frieza's uniform… Do you not know he's dead? By Saiyan hands," Vegeta bragged.  
  
"I… I'm Fasia, not 'woman'. Yeah, I know Frieza's dead. I have no other clothes. And I actually came to borrow something that human lady… Bulma, that's it… has. She fainted when she saw me," Fasia replied.  
  
"Trust that pathetic woman to do something like that," Vegeta muttered. "Hn. I suppose you want to revive her. Don't see why you'd bother myself, much less annoying if she's unconscious." During this little rant, Vegeta was carefully destroying the glass pieces with controlled ki.  
  
"Yes," Fasia said.  
  
"Well, what did you want to borrow?" Vegeta asked grumpily.  
  
"The Dragon Radar."  
  
"What for?" Bulma asked, from behind Fasia.  
  
"You're OK?" Fasia asked in surprise. From what she knew of humans, Bulma should have been down a lot longer.  
  
"Of course," the aqua-haired scientist replied. "I was testing you. It's not like I'm going to get worked up over some alien again. I live with one, for Kami's sake." Vegeta smirked at this. "Anyway, you don't seem like you have any plans to take over the world, so what did you want the radar for?"  
  
"I wanted to wish someone very special back for me," she said.  
  
"Your husband?" Bulma asked, sympathy evident in her voice. Vegeta, quickly becoming bored with the conversation, left the room. Bulma laughed. "Back to his training, no doubt."  
  
"No… this person wasn't my husband. I loved him anyway, but I never actually said anything about it to him. He… he was a bit busy all the time," Fasia said. Bulma was clutching her heart.  
  
"Oh, this beats "The Young Lovers" any day! A tale of unrequited love… What happened to this guy?"  
  
"He died…" Fasia said. She wasn't sure if Bulma would really want her to wish back someone like Zarbon. If she knew that it was the Narcissian Fasia intended to return to life, the woman would probably really faint.  
  
"Oh, that's terrible!" Bulma said. "How did he die?"  
  
"Uh…" Fasia hadn't prepared for that one. She decided to go for the truth. Or at least part of it. "He was killed in battle."  
  
"He was a warrior? I can understand that, then. You know, my boyfriend Yamcha was too. He was killed by a friend of the guy you just saw."  
  
"Vegeta? I already knew him from the army," Fasia said.  
  
"You were part of that army too?" Bulma asked, shock, and a little distrust evident in her voice.  
  
"I was a soldier, yes. But I didn't know what I was fighting for wasn't the right thing. A lot of us didn't, you know." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Was the guy you want to wish back part of the army?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Fasia said sadly. "But he's not a bad person."  
  
"I didn't expect him to be. Hey, I'll give you the radar, sure, but make sure you bring it back. I guess you know about me from Namek, if you're part of Frieza's former army?"  
  
{So that's what it's called!} thought Fasia. "Uh actually, no, I've been asking all over the universe for about a year now."  
  
"Dedicated!" Bulma laughed. "You must really like this guy."  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
Bulma went upstairs, and came down carrying the radar. She grinned and handed it to Fasia. Fasia smiled too.  
  
"Thank you so much," she said, and ran off at full speed. Which was very, very fast.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma yelled after her. "You never told me this guy's name!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? I'm really sorry about my other fic, but I'm completely out of ideas and inspiration for it, so I guess I'll be sticking to this one for a while. I may even ask another author to write the rest of Trunks's Swap for me. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Zarbon is back

A/N: Well, this is chapter two. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, Demon Queen and zarbon's lover. By the way, zarbon's lover, if you haven't read the prologue, I advise you too. This will make a whole lot more sense if you do.  
  
Zarbon is back in this chapter! There won't be any romance yet, but I will see to it in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, you would never see bad FUNimation dubbing. Not that I don't respect them for bringing DBZ to the English speaking world, but they could at least make it a simple translation into English, but no… Darn it, I'm ranting again. Just ignore me. Maybe I should start a "Rant of the Day" section ^_~.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian Warrior Returns  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
Fasia rubbed one of her black, furry ears. She felt like it was getting sunburnt. She wondered whether whoever sent the Dragonballs to the places they were had a sense of humour. Maybe they knew it would be Fasia, an alien from a planet so like this place, who would try to collect the red and gold spheres next. The middle of the Sahara desert was nearly exactly the same colour as the ball, and it blended in perfectly. Fasia picked it up from the hot sand, burning her delicate purple fingers.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried. Of course, no one heard her. No human had the ability to live somewhere like this. Even ancient tribes people had never lived here. It was, to be put simply, far too hot.  
  
Luckily for Fasia, this was the last Dragonball she had to find. All the others were back in her spaceship, carefully locked into a small case. She had the key hanging around her neck, and the lock had been specially made to be attack resistant by a Saiyan scientist. Saiyans had been very good a making things resistant to violence. Kami knows they had needed to be. Fasia took off from the boiling hot sand. Her burnt fingers would quickly heal. No race could live in a world as hot as Planet Vitesse without having at least a slight tolerance to burns. That was why Fasia's species, who called themselves Rapidians, were so fast. They couldn't touch the ground on their immensely hot world for more than a few seconds without having their feet burnt to a cinder. Of course, as soon as they had become technologically advanced, they had covered all the hot ground on their planet with heat-resistant ceramic, but such useful adaptations tend to take a while to be evolved out.  
  
Fasia even flew quickly, and after a few hours, landed in the small forest she kept her spaceship in. She untied the key from around her neck, and opened the case holding the other Dragonballs. Placing them on the ground, she summoned Shenron, the eternal dragon.  
  
He appeared in all his glory, blackening the sky, turning day into night. In his incredibly deep, slow voice he spoke.  
  
"You have one wish, and you may wish for anything in my power."  
  
"I wish that the Narcissian named Zarbon, currently dead, could be brought back to this planet alive and well," Fasia said, shaking. It was difficult not to be frightened by the enormous dragon. He seemed to radiate an immense power, not unlike a strong ki.  
  
"It shall be done," Shenron rumbled. His eyes flashed, and a confused, disgruntled warrior stood before Fasia. The dragon disappeared into the Dragonballs, and they dispersed again, now stone and unable to be used.  
  
Zarbon brushed his bangs out of his eyes. One moment, he'd been sitting on a rock, wondering whether Hador had gone to heaven or hell, and minding his own business, and the next he'd appeared in a strange place, on a strange planet.  
  
"Better than hell, I suppose," he muttered. "Or maybe this is just some new hell, even worse than the one before…" His brooding self- conversation was interrupted by a smallish, but powerful force hitting him full on, knocking him backwards into a bush. A bush with thorns. "Ow!" he yelled. Fasia laughed, then dragged him out of the gorse. She should have known better than to surprise him like that.  
  
"Who are you?" Zarbon demanded. He was back to his senses. "What am I doing here? Where IS here? What happened to Frieza? Is he dead?"  
  
"I'm Fasia. I've wished you back using the Dragonballs," Fasia replied. "This place is called Earth. Yes, Frieza's dead, a Saiyan named Goku killed him. Now follow me." She walked over to her spaceship, grabbed the Dragon Radar and took off, heading towards Capsule Corporation. Zarbon frowned, but he was pretty much used to being ordered around. He shot into the air, following Fasia as best he could.  
  
  
  
Fasia landed silently on green lawn. She had never seen green grass before she came to Earth, and was quite fascinated. On Planet Vitesse, there were no trees, only a small succulent plant, a little like Earth's cactus. In fact, Vitesse had nothing green at all. Fasia loved Zarbon's emerald hair. It was so foreign, so bizarre to her. Yet, she saw that green was a beautiful, peaceful colour. So like blue, yet without the slightly depressing coolness that blue often carried with it. It was also somewhat like yellow, in some shades at least, but without the suffocatingly bright happiness yellow had. In Fasia's opinion, there was no better colour.  
  
Zarbon landed behind Fasia, his green plait whipping against his face in the wind. He shook his head, and failing to get the hair to behave, ignored it.  
  
"What are we here for?" he asked.  
  
"I have to give this back, and show Bulma that I succeeded," Fasia said. She wasn't used to having any animation in her voice, or really actually talking to someone in a friendly manner at all. It didn't matter though. She realised that Zarbon wouldn't be used to talking at all. The Narcissian in question frowned. He was sure he remembered the name Bulma from somewhere. Where was the question…  
  
"Who is Bulma?" he asked.  
  
"She is a human female. I borrowed the Dragon Radar from her. From what I heard, she is the daughter of the head of this company, quite a genius herself." Zarbon looked slightly interested.  
  
"And what is she like?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I've only met her once, but she's definitely intelligent, and kind-hearted. She let me borrow this, after all. And she must be pretty tolerant, because of Vegeta…"  
  
"VEGETA?" Zarbon asked thunderously. "Grrrr… if he's here…" The unspoken threat was an empty one, however. Zarbon knew that Vegeta could, and would, kill him easily now. You tend not to train in hell. Fasia ignored him.  
  
"Yes, he's here. And I'm willing to bet he's strong enough to blast you off back to your old planet," she said.  
  
"You mean the empty space that was Narcissia," whispered Zarbon bitterly. Fasia blinked, but didn't reply. There was a very long pause. Eventually, Fasia spoke.  
  
"Lets go inside." 


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontations

A/N: Hello! I'm in a pretty good mood today, I've entered the first fic (Narcissian on Frieza's Ship) in Goku Girl's Senneniki contest. The address for her fan-fiction library is www.gokugirl.com and there is a link to the contest. Thanks for the reviews. Starkiller, I agree with you. Maybe there should be a Zarbon Fan Alliance or something? Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: Today, Zarbon is going to do the disclaimer.  
  
Zarbon: I am?  
  
BN1F: Well, you are now.  
  
Zarbon: …  
  
BN1F: Hurry up or I'll bring Frieza back to life.  
  
Zarbon: *Speaking really fast.* Bardock'sNumber1Fandoesn'townDragonballZinanyway,shapeorform.SheownsFasia,he rowncharacter.  
  
Fasia: HEY! I'm not just a character, you know.  
  
BN1F: May I remind you that I can delete you with my trusty backspace button and a click of the mouse! *Strikes a Saiyaman pose.*  
  
Fasia: *Doubled over trying not to laugh.*  
  
BN1F: Ah! Laughter! A true weapon.  
  
Zarbon: Right… You know, you think I'd get used to psychos after putting up with Frieza for years, but they never seem to be any more normal… *Looks pensive.*  
  
BN1F: You're going to shut up? Great! On with the story!  
  
Zarbon and Fasia: -_-;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian Warrior Returns  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fasia raised her violet hand to Capsule Corp's door, and knocked three times. The Earth custom interested her. On Vitesse, the Rapidians had never built houses. They actually made burrows underground, as a way to escape the heat. Of course, as their technology became for advanced, the burrows had advanced as well, and were now built from ceramic. The entire Planet Vitesse was covered in ceramic. The Rapidians had a strange obsession with it, probably because of its incredible heat-resistant properties.  
  
The door opened. Bulma Briefs stood there, and smiled at Fasia.  
  
"Did-" she started. Then she saw Zarbon. She looked like she was about to really faint, and then shook her head. She narrowed her eyes. And opened her mouth instead.  
  
"WHAT? HOW DID THAT FREAK GET HERE?"  
  
"Uh..." Fasia began. "I was going to explain, honestly..."  
  
"You didn't?" Bulma asked faintly.  
  
"She didn't what?" Zarbon was thoroughly bewildered by now. In one day he'd been brought back from hell by a giant dragon, ordered around by a purple cat-woman and then insulted by some weird blue-haired alien. In his confusion, he didn't even recognise Bulma.  
  
"Zarbon... Well, this is Bulma. She... was on Namek, the time you were there... She remembers you," Fasia said carefully. She didn't have to say anything else. Realisation, and a hint of what appeared to be steel, appeared in Zarbon's eyes.  
  
"I see. I suppose she too judged me upon what I was ordered to do," he said softly.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about-" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Shut up. You may not like him, but I want to hear what he has to say, and you probably should too," Fasia snarled.  
  
"I may be a killer," Zarbon continued, ignoring Bulma and Fasia. "But I never enjoyed it, or even got anything out of it. I simply did what I was ordered to do. I had no choice. 'Life is better than death.' At least that was the lesson I learnt." He stared at Bulma, giving her a piercing look right in the eyes, and flew away.  
  
Her reality challenged, Bulma reacted in one of the worst ways possible. She got angry.  
  
"YOU... YOU... GET BACK HERE! I'M... I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"  
  
"Shut UP!" Fasia snapped again. Bulma looked shocked. It was obvious not many people stood up to her. "Look, here's your radar. I don't think I'll be able to put up with your single-mindedness anymore. Goodbye!" With that, Fasia followed Zarbon into the sky.  
  
Bulma frowned. She knew she had said the wrong thing. Sometimes she just got carried away when she was angry. She went inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Maybe I'll call Yamcha," she sighed. "Actually, I don't think he's the type to listen to me... Neither is Chi-Chi, she'd be screaming about monsters just like I was. I guess I'll just watch TV. Maybe there will be a few other people with even more awful problems." She went and sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. Immediately, she started flipping channels, consulting her TV guide as she went.  
  
"Right... 'How to Become a Billionaire'... I already am one, 'Interesting Aspects in the Study of the Letter 'A' in Daily Life'... not if you paid me... 'Space Exploration and Discovery Today'... no more aliens thanks... 'Capsule Corporation, A Story of a Multinational Company...' WHAT? Who authorised that? Oh well, doesn't matter... Ah! Here we go! 'Soap Opera Marathon: Twenty Four Hours of Trash TV'. Perfect!" 


	4. Chapter 4 - Forest Conversations

A/N: Hi again! Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, I'll try to make it up, okay? If you want to skip all this stuff, do so. Oh, and I forgot to say, in this fic, Future Trunks doesn't come for a little while. And Frieza was killed on Namek. Why? Because it makes much more sense that way.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to an adult male manga ka called Akira Toriyama. I am female, an adolescent and I can't draw for nuts. If you can't see the difference, I'll give you the number of a good psychiatrist.  
  
Useless Fact of the Day: This is a new thing I decided to create. I love useless trivia, and I thought others might want to share in the weirdness. Today's useless fact is: Did you know that Akira Toriyama's last name actually means "bird-mountain" if you translate it literally from Japanese? (I figured this out myself, I'm so proud! ^_~.)  
  
Rant of the Day: Today, I feel like having a good rant. You see, I'd like to tell you something that annoys me immensely. FF.N ARE TAKING AWAY LISTS AND MSTS! You probably knew this, but I just have to add my two cents to the debate. I think this is a ridiculous decision, because although Lists and MSTs may not be "true fics" they ARE ways to "unleash your imagination and free your soul" as ff.n proudly state their motto to be. Many people enjoy the List section, me included. MSTs may be "copying another story word for word" but it does take some effort, not to mention a slight sense of humour, to write the comments. A good MST of a bad-fic can be really funny. Also, if MSTs and Lists are so bad, what about PWPs? They even state in their name that they don't have a proper plot. Why shouldn't ff.n ban them as well? It makes no sense that they should be so upset over MSTs and Lists, saying that they don't have a plot and therefore aren't proper stories when there are fics out there that proudly state lack of plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian Warrior Returns  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
Two hours later, Bulma was crying her eyes out on the couch, the remote on one hand and a box of tissues in the other, completely sucked into the "plot" of "The People Who Constantly Cheat on Their Lovers". Apparently, Crystabellia was dumping Nathaniel for Matthias, who she had been having an affair with, who was also with Rhoda, who was with Darius and Demitrius as well.  
  
Compelling stuff.  
  
"No!" Bulma yelled at the TV. "Crystabellia, Nathaniel loves you! Matthias is a liar! Dump him!"  
  
"Oh Nathaniel," Crystabellia said, her hand placed on her perfect, unblemished forehead dramatically. "I love you ever so, but I love Matthias even more. I am so sorry, but I must leave."  
  
"But Crystabellia!" Nathaniel cried, false tears streaming down his tanned cheeks. "I can give you more than Matthias ever will! Please, give me another chance! I will do anything you wish for!"  
  
Bulma started to cry even harder, tearing a wad of tissues out of the box and soaking all of them.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed. "That's the last tissue! Oh well, I'll just find a new lot that I encapsulated, I should have a few somewhere...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zarbon had flown back to the forest where Fasia's space ship lay forgotten. He sat down on the ground, and, for the first time in his life, didn't worry about the dirt staining his armour. He felt so odd. Not his usual auto-pilot feeling he had experienced in life as a mercenary, but almost... happy. He was feeling emotions again, something he wasn't used to. When he had been alive before*, he had been forced to repress emotions so much that he ignored them. Now it seemed that he was on a strange planet, with strange people who hated him, and all he could feel was a kind of strange contentment. Like the contact with other beings was awakening something in him long forgotten.  
  
He was right. The real Zarbon was coming back to life. The strong-willed, quick-witted, emotional, self-centred but caring boy who had been destroyed by Frieza was resurfacing. And perhaps, even now, Zarbon could learn to enjoy life again.  
  
Fasia, her mind also awash with confusing emotions and thoughts, landed next to Zarbon and sat down by his side. He turned around, startled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I followed you," Fasia answered.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, I realise that. But WHY did you follow me?" Zarbon said, a little of his pre-Frieza quick-temperedness returning to him.  
  
"I didn't wish you back because I hated you. I did want you to came back, and I didn't want you go and hurt yourself or anything." Zarbon didn't say anything. He was confused. This girl... she had said... well, not in the exact words maybe, but she had said she cared about him. No one had ever cared about him for twenty-eight years**. It was a weird feeling. A warmth Zarbon had forgotten he could feel was flowing through him. He let it. It was much better than the cold anger and hate he had felt so often.  
  
"So... Zarbon... do you think you'd like to live on Earth?" Fasia asked suddenly.  
  
"This planet? I... I have nowhere else to go," Zarbon said cautiously. "But... surely you do?"  
  
"My planet? No thanks. My people are obsessed with technology and "making the planet a better place". They don't realise that they're doing the exact opposite. All the pollution from nuclear power plants, all the waste from sewerage dumps that they call "advanced chemical disposal units". They are, or maybe were, destroying the place by trying to make it better... I joined Frieza simply as a way out."  
  
"Maybe were?" Zarbon asked, still absorbing the last sentence.  
  
"Well, I asked a scientist about nuclear waste affecting a planet, and he said that at the "rate of... uh... something... in relation to the something else they should be all dead from radiation poisoning in the next 2-5 years. That was three years ago."  
  
"So you have nowhere to go?"  
  
"Yes, unless I want to die from exposure to radiation."  
  
"We are in the same situation," Zarbon observed in his calmest voice***.  
  
"You don't say?" Fasia asked sarcastically. Zarbon looked at her curiously. "A human saying," she added. "I picked it up while I was hanging around here."  
  
"Oh... Fasia... where do we go? I have lived on a spaceship for seven years of my life. I don't intend to live on one ever again," the Narcissian stated.  
  
"I understand," Fasia replied. Her heart was leaping at the speed at which Zarbon had gone from 'I' and 'you' to 'we'.  
  
"We can't go back to that awful woman," he said. "And from what I learnt about humans, they do not know about the existance of aliens."  
  
"Bulma isn't awful," Fasia defended. "She's just a little set in her ways. A lot of humans are like that, especially the females. And most humans do know about aliens, they just haven't ever met one. They don't have any spaceflight."  
  
"Yes, I knew that..." Zarbon said. He paused, looked thoughtful, then returned the subject to 'where do we live?'. "I don't want to live my life in a forest either. Nothing to eat, for one thing, and it'd be plain boring. I've been trapped in a small container, then been to Hell where I sat on a rock for almost a year with no contact with any living thing. I want to be able to live a bit."  
  
"I understand," Fasia said. "I think I have an idea..."  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Fasia was still trying to talk Zarbon into her 'idea'.  
  
"Look, Fasia, I AM NOT GOING TO SEE ANY MORE HUMANS!" he yelled. He was exasperated with Fasia's incredible persistence.  
  
"Zarbon, Goku is a very nice person. He's not even human, he's a Saiyan. His family are human, or a least part human, but they're so used to aliens they probably wouldn't notice."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Goku is a great person. He killed Frieza Fasia! Frieza may have been the biggest bastard I've ever met and I hope to never meet anyone worse, but he was strong! And if this Goku is a Saiyan, he'll be like all of them. Bloodthirsty, cruel, and filled with love for violence for it's own sake."  
  
"Goku is mated to an Earth woman and has a child. It is hardly likely that the average Saiyan would even think about that. He is known by the few people I contacted to be very trusting – he trusted Vegeta and a Namek called "Pi... Piccolo, I think. They both tried to kill him. He will not hesitate to trust either of us," Fasia said. "Besides," she added. "What other choice do we have?" Zarbon had to admit, she had a point there.  
  
"Well," he said grudgingly. "I suppose we can try, and hope for the best." Fasia smirked in a self-satisfied manner.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
  
  
  
  
*That sounds really weird, doesn't it?  
  
**He's forty. I know it seems really old, but think about it. He was in the Bardock Special, which I count as about three years after Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian on Frieza's Ship. That makes him fifteen then, he didn't seem to be too old and let's say Narcissians grow differently, like Nameks. Then we have Goku, who is about twenty-five now (I think. You see, I had to trace the ages back from the Buu Saga, with the only concrete age I know off the top of my head, Trunks.) So Narcissians age slower than humans, they live to about one hundred and forty. So he's the equivalent of a human at about twenty. Why do they grow up quicker? It simply wouldn't make sense if they didn't.  
  
***Yes, I know Zarbon has an really thick Australian accent, but I like his Bardock Special voice actor better (no offence to Australian accents, I am an Australian). So he sounds like that voice actor.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, if you've got this far you obviously liked it, or you just went down to the bottom to flame before you read it (I'd rather the former). So, tell me about your opinion, and any ways I can make this better. Oh, and Demon Queen, I'm glad you like it still. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelations and Discoveries

A/N: Hi! Me again. In case you haven't noticed, I've changed my name! I'm now Crazed Zarbon Otaku, so you can all recognise my latest obsession. Oh, and Starkiller, thanks for the great review! I'm glad you like Fasia, I'm trying my best to make her likeable but not a Mary-Sue. I'm finding Bulma quite easy to write, actually. All of the other reviewers, thanks a lot too! I really appreciate all your feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zarbon, I would not be here typing on my crappy computer and wasting space on ff.n. That goes for all of DBZ as well. I do own Fasia, but anyone who wants her can have her, she's too noisy.  
  
Fasia: HEY! I resent that!  
  
CZO: Too bad. You have to do what I make you do anyway, and unless you want me to get you to annoy ChiChi purposely, I wouldn't complain.  
  
Fasia: *Shuts up.*  
  
Useless Fact of the Day: Marron wears red ribbons! Seriously! I only just noticed. I'm wondering if I was some kind of purposeful reference, or just an accident... Weird... Those of you who don't get that, well, you obviously haven't seen the Android Saga.  
  
Rant of the Day: Starkiller, I agree with you about Mary-Sues. They are SO annoying, and although I think a Saiyan girl is a great idea, there are way too many Saiyan Mary-Sues. You know the type: horrible past, come to Earth and beat Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and everyone else into the ground without even breaking a sweat or dirtying her perfect clothes, then the males all fall in love with her, and are practically tripping over their feet to get to her, and she always gets the female author's favourite character and they share a sappy moment before the character dies for Mary-Sue and Mary- Sue is heartbroken, and becomes Super Saiyan Infinity and defeats the evil enemy, and somehow manages to live on after their lovers death and become Earth's greatest defender. That's probably the most stupid story-line idea ever.  
  
You know what? I might actually start writing this story now!  
  
Zarbon: *Trying to keep a straight face.* Congratulations. It's a great step in your writing. You might even get to the first word soon! Maybe you'll even spell it correctly! *Cracks up laughing.*  
  
BN1F: *Smirks Vegeta style.* Remember, I hold the author power in my hands.  
  
Fasia: *Sarcastically.* Help! It's the deadly keyboard! Run for your lives! Oh, who am I kidding, I don't want to be hit over the head with a fry-pan! *Runs away.*  
  
Zarbon: O.O ...Is there something I missed?  
  
  
  
  
  
Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian Warrior Returns  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Son house*, Goku, ChiChi and their young son Gohan were engaging in a rousing family argument. Or, more accurately, ChiChi was yelling at her husband and son.  
  
"GOHAN! You don't do your studies anymore! You're always going off with that awful green monster you try to tell me is your FRIEND! Now get up to your room and study NOW!" she screeched.  
  
"Chi..." Goku started. ChiChi took out a frying pan and glared at him. Goku knew that not even he, strongest man in the world, was immune to the Deadly Fry-pan Woman of Doom. Gohan, seeing the situation his father was in, decided to intervene. After all, his mother's latest tirade was directed at him.  
  
"Mum... Mr. Piccolo's really nice. He helps me train, and –"  
  
" 'HELPS YOU TRAIN?' " ChiChi exploded. "HE JUST HITS YOU! MY POOR LITTLE BOY! GET SOME REAL FRIENDS! SOMEONE WHO'LL HELP YOU WITH YOUR STUDIES!" Goku, who was sitting at the table, shivered. He may have been a little** naive, but he knew ChiChi, and he understood that her tone meant business. Luckily for Gohan, however, the feuding Sons were interrupted by a knock at the door. ChiChi composed herself, put her frying pan away in a cupboard, and went to answer it.  
  
  
  
"Fasia, I still don't think this is a good idea..." an aqua coloured being was saying to a violet woman with cat ears and tail. ChiChi stared a bit, then got over the shock and started to yell.  
  
"GOKU!" she screamed over her shoulder. "YOU INVTED MORE FREAKS, DIDN'T YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Fasia and Zarbon both froze to the spot. The black-haired woman definitely had some sort of power over people. Goku himself came to the door, scratching his head in the way he always did when he was confused.  
  
"Hi," he said, grinning. "I'm Goku, this is my wife ChiChi." Zarbon and Fasia were taken aback.  
  
"This man is a Saiyan?" Zarbon whispered in Fasia's ear.  
  
"Well, he sure doesn't act like one... Maybe I've got the wrong Goku..."  
  
"What are they whispering about?" Gohan asked his mother.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm certainly not having those two monsters in my house!" ChiChi cried. Ignoring her, Goku invited the alien pair inside.  
  
  
  
"Next time, on "The People Who Constantly Cheat on Their Lovers..." the TV started to say. Bulma snapped it off angrily.  
  
"I was just getting into the story! Now I'll never know whether Rhoda decides to stick with Darius! Oh, he's so romantic!" she swooned. Vegeta, looking in and seeing Bulma talking to thin air, shook his head and muttered something that sounded distinctly like "Stupid human woman."  
  
Bulma's happiness was cut off abruptly though. She had suddenly realised that she had made a mistake. Not a small one either. Not a little "leave the oven on and burn Vegeta's-dinner" type of mistake. Not a medium "forget to pay a few staff" type of mistake. Not even a large "leave the house in pyjamas and un-brushed hair and immediately get swamped by paparazzi" type of mistake. No, this was a "accidentally tell a demented Saiyan where Goku lives" type of mistake. She had let Zarbon, evil destroyer of worlds, servant of Frieza the tyrant, loose upon planet Earth, with an accomplice!  
  
"VEGETA!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
After about an hour, all the Z Fighters, with the noticeable exception of a certain Goku Son, were assembled on Kami's Lookout. Vegeta had found Zarbon's ki in Goku's house, and they didn't want to raise the alarm by going there.  
  
"This doesn't make sense," Tien was saying. "So this Zarbon was part of Frieza's army, the girl too. He's at Goku's house. Why? What's the point if he's going to fight? Fighters aren't usually diplomats, and I doubt this guy or Fasia are going to be any different. So why has he gone to Goku's house?"  
  
"Maybe he's gone to finish off Goku in his sleep or something?" suggested Yamcha.  
  
"You know that's ridiculous!" Bulma yelled at him. "You saw that in a movie!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but it doesn't mean it wouldn't happen. Anyway, that was a good movie."  
  
"I bet you stared at the girl the whole time, didn't you?" Bulma asked, her voice rising.  
  
"Yeah... I mean no!" Yamcha stuttered. Bulma raised her fry-pan.  
  
"Look, fighting about movies isn't going to fix the situation!" Krillin yelled, surprising everyone. He grinned at their looks of shock. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yes," Piccolo and Vegeta answered simultaneously. They realised that they had agreed on something, glared daggers at each other, and both turned in opposite directions, arms crossed characteristically.  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" Krillin yelled again. "My best friend might be in danger, and you're all bickering! So shut up, and listen!" Not surprisingly, everyone shut up. They realised that Krillin was worried about his friend, who had saved him so many times, even from death. "Goku is in his home with an evil warrior and his accomplice," Krillin continued. "ChiChi and Gohan are also there. Zarbon's ki is not high, only about 30000. The other ki is only about 25000. But they may be hiding their kis. We can't judge on that. So what do we do?"  
  
"Wait and see if we feel any rise in Kakarot's ki," Vegeta answered. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Everyone, if you notice anything, meet here," Tien said. They all went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zarbon and Fasia were still talking to Goku, this time at the table indoors. Gohan was in his room, buried under a pile of books on the Pythagorean theory and it's proofs***, with ChiChi watching over him like a hawk (or at least an over-protective mother from hell).  
  
"Goku, we came to here because I heard you were the most powerful person on Earth," Fasia said, shooting Zarbon a "be quiet" look.  
  
"Well, I guess I am. But my friends are pretty good fighters as well, and there's Vegeta too," Goku said, in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. Zarbon gritted his teeth at the sound of the prince's name.  
  
"We... know of Vegeta," Fasia said guardedly.  
  
"You do? He's not exactly the most friendly guy around, is he?" asked Goku innocently.  
  
"Not really," Zarbon snapped.  
  
"Fought with him, did you?" Goku asked, grinning.  
  
"You could say that," replied Zarbon.  
  
"I'm surprised you're alive. You must have won."  
  
"No. I won first time, then he beat me afterwards. I... I wasn't alive until a day ago," Zarbon muttered. He didn't like the subject of his death.  
  
"What? You were wished back?" inquired Goku.  
  
"Yes. Fasia wished me back," the Narcissian replied.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked. He seemed full of questions.  
  
"I... uh... I wanted... um... I remembered him beating me... and I wanted a strong fighter around..." she stammered, blushing blue. Zarbon furrowed his brow in thought. That obviously wasn't Fasia's real reason... Come to think of it, why had she wished him back? It made no sense to the green-haired alien.  
  
"Oh..." Goku said. "Well, anyway, where are you from?"  
  
"We were space travellers, our ship was destroyed and our leader killed," said Fasia.  
  
"Tell it like it is, Fasia!" Zarbon yelled. He wasn't in the mood for lies. "Look, Goku, I promise you we are not here to destroy this planet or anything. But... we were mercenaries, involuntary in my case... of Frieza's army." Goku blinked a few times.  
  
"And you promise you won't hurt anyone here?" he asked. Zarbon and Fasia nodded. "That's OK then! What was it like on that ship? I was told about it by Vegeta when he died, and it seemed like the worst place in the universe."  
  
Oh no, it was the best fun I've ever had in my life," Zarbon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Goku just scratched his head.  
  
"It was?"  
  
"No. It was horrible. Put simply, you did what Frieza told you to or you were tortured or killed. I was captured as part of the army, and my entire planet destroyed before my eyes. Then my friend was killed so I wouldn't be as troublesome. I don't know about Fasia, but I wouldn't go back there for anything," Zarbon said flatly. Goku looked angry.  
  
"If I hadn't killed that freak before I'd do it again," he said, his voice full of hate. Zarbon and Fasia both raised their eyebrows at each other. This guy definitely had a Saiyan side to him after all. "Anyway, would you like to spar?" the Saiyan asked, all anger gone.  
  
"Yes," Zarbon and Fasia replied together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*What is their address again? 4 hundred and something East Satan City, isn't it?  
  
**Yes, I won understatement of the millennium prize for that statement. Don't bother about the roses on stage please. ***This is a real mathematical theory, one you do in about grade 10 or 11. It's about triangles, it's on the board in our Maths room. (Now you know where I wrote this chapter! ^_~)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. In the next chapter, everyone is going to find out the truth about Zarbon and Fasia! I might even try my hand at some romance if you ask nicely. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 - Ki Sensing

A/N: Thanks again for the feedback. I'll try to be nicer to ChiChi, I wasn't being purposely cruel. And Starkiller, I'll try for some romance soon. In the next few chapters, definitely.  
  
Disclaimer: Today, it's Fasia's turn. FASIA!  
  
Fasia: What? Is this about "The People Who Constantly Cheat on Their Lovers", because I swear it wasn't me who blew up the studio...  
  
Zarbon: I kinda liked that show!  
  
Fasia: You would.  
  
Zarbon: *Narrows eyes* What are you implying?  
  
Fasia: *Sweatdrops* Uh... that you like bad soap operas?  
  
CZO: *Game show voice.* Well congratulations, you've just stated the obvious! Would you like the prize of an old piece of ABC gum from underneath the desks in the science lab or an ancient five cent piece with added green stuff?  
  
Fasia: Is ABC gum good?  
  
Zarbon: I can safely say that if she's trying to give it to you, no.  
  
Fasia: What about the five cents then?  
  
CZO: Well, it's money, and you can't buy anything worthwhile with it unless you have two, then you can glue them together and drink machines think you are giving them two dollars. Then...  
  
Fasia: @_@;... What is she going on about this time?  
  
Zarbon: Don't ask me. She just escaped from the "men in white coats", or that's what I heard from her sister anyway. Before the stupid brat called me a "a DBZ loser". She seemed to think I was going to some sort of convention... Anyway, take my advice and try to ignore CZO. Your sanity is safer that way.  
  
Fasia: I think I will. {And I might plan on killing her sister...}  
  
A/N: Sorry, no rant or useless fact today. I'm lazy. I would like to recommend you read Time Soldier's poems though. She's a great author and deserves more reviews. She's also a good friend of mine. She's a really cool person, and, although she refuses to admit it, a wonderful poet. So get out and read her stuff! Oh, and Zarbie (don't ask), if you're reading this, well :-p. You know it's all true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zarbon Transformed: A Narcissian Warrior Returns  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta felt a small rise in a ki. He expanded his awareness as much as he could, like someone listening for a very quiet sound. He didn't recognise the ki, but it was coming from Goku's house... The girl, Fasia, he realised. Then he felt Zarbon's power raise. He pulled on his spandex bodysuit right over his training shorts and blasted out the window waking Bulma in the process.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled at him. "I'm coming with you." She ran outside, decapsulated an aircar, and drove off after Vegeta, nearly turning over in midair.  
  
  
  
At the empty wasteland outside of the Son residence, Goku was sparring with Zarbon and Fasia. They made a good team, but even together they were no match for Goku. He blocked their blows and blasts easily, without even transforming. He didn't even try to hit back. Suddenly, he stopped, signalling Zarbon and Fasia to stop as well.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I can feel all my friends' kis, they're coming this way... Can you feel it?" he asked. Zarbon and Fasia looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What? You can sense ki without a scouter?" Fasia asked.  
  
"You can't either?" asked Goku in surprise. Fasia and Zarbon gave him another confused look.  
  
"Well... try and think about everything around you," he said. "I'm not good at explaining things, but if you sort of think about everything..."  
  
"Yes?" Fasia said.  
  
"Well, it's pretty hard to describe... but you can sort of hear everything's spirit... you can feel a bit of them, some of their personality, their power level, and even sometimes basic emotions... I have a friend who can read some strong thoughts."* Zarbon shivered. He didn't want to meet Goku's friend. His thoughts were his own, and no-one else deserved to know them. No-one.  
  
"So... you sort of focus... on everything around you?" the Narcissian asked.  
  
"Yeah... I do it so much that it's almost natural... But you should try and listen and look and feel all at once. I guess feel is the best way to describe it. Try to touch everything without actually moving," explained the Saiyan.  
  
"I'll try," Fasia said. She stood, and seemed to be absorbed into herself for a little. She seemed to be gaining power.  
  
"No," Goku said simply. "You're powering up, not sensing ki. It's different. Don't try to push yourself, try to feel."  
  
"OK," said Fasia. This time she concentrated for a little while, and then a smile broke out onto her face. "I did it!" she said, happily. "I can sort of sense people... there's a woman, she's very weak but she has a strong will, and a man, he's... very strong, and arrogant... there's another man, he's... I can feel a lot of loyalty, and he seems to be a little strong, but not serious, and then there's someone else, another man... Wow, this is incredible... Zarbon, try!" Zarbon, who was used to being ordered around, obeyed without question. He was quicker to master the technique than Fasia, but found it less intriguing.  
  
"Well, I can feel a few power levels... but they're all much weaker than you. Most are weaker than me," the Narcissian said, disinterest evident in his voice. He wasn't in a very good temper, one of the powers had a familiar self-assurance that he didn't like.  
  
"Good job!" congratulated Goku, like he was praising a bunch of five year olds for a finger painting class. Zarbon didn't answer, he realised Goku didn't mean to be condescending at all, but that was the way it came across.  
  
The silence was broken by a loud voice yelling at Goku, the speaker unable to be seen.  
  
"Goku, food!" was all ChiChi needed to say. Before Zarbon and Fasia could blink, he had raised two fingers to his forehead and was gone. Fasia looked around for him, wondering how anyone could be so fast.  
  
"I'd like to race him someday," she muttered, obviously believing he had actually flown. Zarbon frowned, he didn't think it was at all possible to be that fast. He took off towards Goku's house, he was hungry and he was curious about the technique the man had used. Fasia grinned, gave him a head start and managed to still beat him to the door.  
  
  
  
At that moment, the Z fighters, led by Krillin, landed right behind them. Goku walked out the door, an empty bowl that looked like it had once contained rice (although it was hard to tell, as Goku tended to clean up food fairly thoroughly).  
  
"Hey!" he said to his friends, waving. They looked at him completely speechless, then looked at the Narcissian and Rapidian. Then they all looked back at Goku.  
  
"Oh!" he said. "These are my new friends. Meet Fasia and Zarbon."**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I have no idea how the ki thing works. I just made this up, because I've never heard it said this doesn't happen.  
  
**Yeah, I guess that could be called a cliffhanger. But I haven't posted a chapter in ages, and I needed to post sooner or later otherwise everyone would give up on me.  
  
Zarbie: I'm still working on the HTML. I might be able to do the next chapter using it. Sorry, but you know the piece of junk that tries to call itself a computer I have. I don't think it likes me. ;_; 


End file.
